This invention relates to a combination of block units or a block unit assembly adapted for use as a toy or a teaching material.
A great variety of block unit assemblies comprising one or more kinds of block units have been proposed and widely accepted as a toy or a teaching material, in which the block units are interfittable with each other so as to form various different configurations such as animals, vehicles, architectures or the like.
Most of the prior art block unit assemblies have relyed upon the inherent elastic deformation property of the material in interfitting or disassembling the units. Furthermore, the prior art block unit assemblies formed of plastic or wood have encountered difficulty and inconvenience in handling and stowing the block assemblies because of their bulky configurations.